Drive
by SoapQueen89
Summary: Zander and his daughter Amelia during 3 most important stages of her life. Cameron, Alexis and Emily also included.


_Drive_

_"Daddy, Daddy!" a 5 year old little girl called out as she saw her daddy pull the car into the driveway. Emily came to the window and stood behind Amelia as she stood on the sofa cushions peering out the window watching as Zander got out of the car. "Daddy's early today." Emily said as she went to the front door and opened it for him. Amelia jumped off the sofa and rushed to her daddy as he set down his briefcase by the door. "Hey there munchkin!" he replied as she grabbed onto his leg. "I missed you, daddy." she cooed as he picked her up in his arms. "I missed you too, peanut." he gave her a kiss on her cheek and twirled her around. Her giggles filled the house as Emily peered from the kitchen and smiled at what she saw. "Hey you two, dinner will be ready in about an hour." Zander set Amelia down as he removed his coat and then took her little hand. "Come with me sweetheart, daddy has something to show you." He and Amelia walked hand and hand out to the garage, as they passed through the kitchen, Emily wondered what he was up to now. She stirred the pot and turned down the heat so it wouldn't boil over. She took off her oven mitt and followed them out to the garage. _

_The fall leaves blew in the light breeze as Zander opened up the garage door. He helped Amelia down the two steps in to the double car garage. She stood there with her hands at her side, her foot twisted back and forth as she waited for her daddy to show her the surprise. Zander walked over to the corner of the garage and lifted the blanket off the bicycle he had hidden. As he removed the blanket, Amelia's face lit up. She raced to the bicycle with her eyes wide. "Is it mine Daddy?" she asked as Emily watched from afar. "It's all yours peanut." She hugged him with all her might. "Thank you daddy." she said as she tried to get on the smallest bicycle he had found. _

_"Whatcha got there?" Emily asked Amelia as she stepped out from the doorway. Zander smiled as he felt a warmth come over him. "It's a bicycle ... my daddy got it for me." Emily giggled. "Oh he did, did he? Don't you think that's a bit big for you, sweetheart?" Amelia glanced back at her mom and then tried again to get on her new bike. "I can ride it ... see?" she said as Zander helped her into the seat. Her feet barely touched the pedals but the smile that was on her face was enough for Zander. "How bout I help you with that?" Zander said as she tried to ride it by herself. "Okay daddy."_

_Zander held on to the back of the bike as Amelia pushed with her legs to make it go. "See daddy, I got it." she replied as she turned to drive the bicycle out the opened door. "I see, munchkin. I see." Emily stood back and watched Zander and Amelia go down the driveway with the bicycle. Amelia's laugh could be heard from inside the garage as Emily smiled warmly. She found complete happiness in that moment. "Oh, dinner!" She ran quick back into the kitchen to take the pot off the stove before it burned fast._

_Zander was glad that the driveway was so long, Amelia would have them in Poughkeepsie before he'd know it. He pulled back on the bicycle to slow it down so they could turn around and head back to the house. "You can let go now, Daddy." she said as she made the turn. "I don't think quite yet, you're still getting the hang of this." he said as he saw she wobble with it. "I'm okay now Daddy. See?" she balanced out the bicycle and Zander let go ever so slowly. He kept his hands close to the bicycle in case she lost control, but she seemed to be doing fine._

_As they reached the garage, Zander grabbed hold of the bicycle again to slow her down. "I can do it Daddy." she said as they entered the garage and she came to a stop. "See, told you." she remarked as he chuckled knowing she didn't do it all by herself, he helped a little. She hopped off the bicycle as Emily came back and stood in the doorway. "I did it Daddy!" she hugged him tightly. "Yes you did my little munchkin!" he exclaimed as he picked her up, the smile on her face made all the driving around to find the bicycle worth while._

_********************************************************_

_"Don't forget, Amelia's birthday party is tonight, so be sure you're home early." Emily said as she talked to Zander on the telephone. "I know, I have one stop before I come home. I'll be there in time. Don't worry." he replied as Emily bit her bottom lip and held her hand against her stomach trying to comfort the anxiousness that dwelled within her. "Zander, this is Amelia's sixteenth birthday ... I want to be perfect." Zander sighed, he knew how much this party meant to Amelia and to Emily. "Sweetheart, it will be perfect. I promise." "Okay, I have to go, Alexis is knocking at our door." Emily said her goodbyes to her husband and went to the front door to invite Alexis in. _

_"You guys are early. I wasn't expecting the two of you till ..." Cameron and Alexis both kissed Emily on her cheek and stepped into the cottage. "Oh my! It's 5 o'clock! I am not at all ready!" Emily looked down at herself and noticed what she was wearing. "Alexander home yet?" Cameron asked as Emily started up the stairs. "No he's not, he should be here soon though!" she shouted as she reached the top of the stairs. Cameron and Alexis made themselves comfortable on the couch. _

_"Hey Grandpa!" Amelia rushed Cameron and gave him a big hug. She kissed him on the cheek and giggled. His beard tickled her since she was a little girl. "Hi sweetheart! Are you ready for your party tonight?" he asked as she squeezed herself between he and Alexis. "Hi Alexis" she said as she hugged her. She didn't dare call Alexis grandma, that was a no no. Even when Alexis and Cameron married a few years ago, she had always known Alexis as a big part of the family, but calling her grandma was out of the question. "I'm sorry, grandpa ... what did you ask?" Amelia asked again as she looked towards him. "I asked if you were ready for your big party tonight?" Amelia's face lit up. "Of course I am! It's not every day I turn sixteen!" Cameron reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. "I wanted to give you this before your guests arrived." Emily walked down the stairs slowly, it had been a while since she could wear heals and she tried to steady herself against the banister. "Oh grandpa!" Amelia threw her arms around Cameron. "I'm sure it's beautiful." she remarked before opening the box. "Well, open it." he said as she caressed the box in her hands. She lifted the lid on the box and peered in side. Emily approached to see the gift her daughter received from her Grandpa. Amelia's eyes widened as the bracelet glistened. "It was my mother's. I wanted you to have it." he replied as he noticed Amelia's eyes well up with tears. She sniffled back the tears as Emily placed her hands on Cameron's shoulders and gently squeezed to let him know she thought it was thoughtful of him to give such a gift. "I love it Grandpa! Thank you!" Amelia embraced Cameron once more before heading up stairs to get ready for her party._

_Just then, Zander walked through the front door. "Am I late?" he said as he looked down at his watch. He stood in awe at the door as he noticed Emily standing in front of him. "You, look beautiful." he replied as he set down his briefcase, not letting his eyes off of her. Emily approached him and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you. You have exactly a half hour before company starts to arrive." she giggled as he nuzzled her neck. "Before I go upstairs .. Is everything all set?" he asked hoping the present was delivered as promised. Emily pulled back "Yes, it's all ready to go." Zander waved a hello to his dad and Alexis who sat on the couch before he made his way up the stairs._

_Guests started to arrive right on time. Zander came down stairs and Amelia followed in her brand new dress. Cameron noticed she wore the bracelet he had given her and a smile came to his face. The family gathered in the kitchen and waited for the guest of honor. Emily had the birthday cake displayed on the kitchen table, the candles were lit as the guests gathered round. They sang happy birthday to Amelia and she pulled back her brunette curls as she blew out the sixteen candles that were on the cake. Zander took hold of Amelia's arm and pulled her towards the garage. "Sweetheart, your mom and I have a surprise for you." he said as he reached for the door knob. She got excited at the thought, cause the last time she got a surprise in the garage it was a new bicycle, she was hoping for something a lot bigger this time. Zander placed his hands over Amelia's eyes as she stepped down into the garage, it was dark and smelled musty but she didn't care, she just wanted to see her surprise. Emily opened the garage door and turned on the light. The guests awed as they saw the gift before the birthday girl did. She knew by the sounds behind her, it was something really good. She began to get anxious as Zander walked his daughter over to her surprise gift. Cameron pulled the blanket from the present and revealed to her a brand new convertible. Amelia jumped into her father's arms filled with happiness and enthusiasm. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Daddy!" No matter how old she got, he loved to hear the word "daddy" and he loved to see her smile. She climbed into the drivers seat and closed the door. She explored every inch of the car before asking for the keys._

_Zander dangled them in front of her ..."I will give you these, only if I'm the first one to take it for a spin with you." She jumped up and down in the seat anxious to get her hands on the keys. "Yes! Get in!" she took the keys from Zander and stuck them into the ignition. Her guests stood back as she started up the car. It was a little too cool for the top down, but neither cared. His daughter turned sixteen today, and she was happy. He didn't care about much else in that moment, Amelia was all that mattered._

_She slowly drove it down the driveway, being very careful. Zander sat in the passenger seat watching every move she made, making sure she looked in her mirrors, watching her speed, and being sure she stayed towards the center of the drive. "You seem to have the hang of this." he remarked as they made their way down to the end of the drive. "I do Daddy .. I really do." She slowed down the car so she could turn it around. "Now remember to look both ways and remember to always use the mirrors ...." Amelia made the turn and headed back towards the house. "I know Daddy. Don't worry, I can do this .. I'm not a little girl anymore." Zander looked at his daughter and in that moment, realized she had grown up before his eyes._

_****************************************************************_

_"Are you ready, sweetheart?" Zander asked as he took his daughter by the arm. "I'm as ready as I'm ever gonna be I guess." she smiled at him with a tear in her eye. "Before we do this, I wanted to tell you something." Amelia looked into her father's eyes, the love he had for her was apparent and brought more tears. He wiped away the tears with his thumb and caressed her cheek. "Your mother and I love you so much, and we have always wanted you to be happy, above anything else." Amelia sniffled back and bit her bottom lip. Zander smiled as he noticed her do the one of the things she got from her mother, it always reminded him of her. "I love you too, Daddy." she smiled. She was practically glowing and it warmed his heart to know she found someone to spend the rest of her life with, someone that made her happy, someone she could share her dreams with, someone who would believe in her and someone who loved her the way she should be loved. He embraced her lovingly as the music began to play. That was their cue. He took her arm in his and began to stroll down the aisle. He was so proud of her, she was his little girl, and now she was all grown up._

_They reached the alter, she kissed him on the cheek as the tears began to fall again. He took his daughter's hand and gave it to the man who was about to promise her his life. Zander turned and sat down in the first pew with Emily. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "She's going to be just fine, sweetheart. Don't worry, she's not a little girl anymore." her words rang through his mind as he remembered all the other times he had heard them before. "I know, but she'll always be mine."_


End file.
